1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrow structures and more particularly pertains to an arrow for piercing a target in both forward and reverse directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of arrow structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, arrow structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art arrow structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,398; U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,186; U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,404; U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,038; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,416.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an arrow for piercing a target in both forward and reverse directions which includes an arrowhead having a pair of angled leading edges for piercing a target upon impacting of the arrow therewith and a pair of angled trailing edges which facilitate removal of the arrow from the target subsequent to impact, and an elongated arrow shaft having a bifurcated leading end extending partially over the arrowhead and being secured thereto by pins extending through both the arrow shaft and the arrowhead.
In these respects, the archery arrow according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of piercing a target in both forward and reverse directions.